Blue's Room: Blue's Big Band Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Band Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are So Excited for My Band, Playing Musical Instruments, and Learning Rhythms! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your Band Adventure! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Instruments, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In for Blue's Big Band! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: See?, We're Gonna Play Together Like A Band! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Blue's Big Band! *Tickety: I'll Play My Rhythm With A Triangle! *Blue: Good Idea, Tickety! *Sprinkles: And I'll Play My Rhythm With A Tambourine! *Steve: Yeah! *Little Bill: Hey, Steve!, Are You Going to Play an Instrument in The Band? *Steve: Do You Wanna Play an Instrument With Us in Blue's Big Band? *Blue: Great! *Steve: Let's See!, What Should We Play in Blue's Big Band? *Little Bear: Our Hands! *Steve: Our Hands! *Oswald: Yeah! *Steve: (Clapping and Singing) We Can Clap Our Hands, In Blue's Big Band! *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Ruby: Let's Practice! *Tickety: I'll Play A Rhythm, and Then You Repeat It!, Ready? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *(Tickety Plays Rhythm With Her Triangle) *Bob: Let's Clap It! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Clapping) *Blue: Do You Hear That Rhythm? *Steve: It's Like..., A Pattern of Sounds! *Maggie: Yeah! *Kipper: By Clapping Our Hands, We Make Rhythms! *Maisy: I Wonder What Instrument Blue Wants to Play in Her Band? *Steve: Hey, Blue!, What Instrument Do You Wanna Play in The Band? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, You, Sprinkles, Your Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Instrument Blue Wants to Play in The Band!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues. *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Franklin: Hey!, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Hi, Sidetable! *Sprinkles: Can We Have Our Notebook? *(Song Starts) *Sidetable: Sure You Can, Friends!, But I Want You to Know!, Before I Give You The Thing, You Need to Sing What I Sing! *Steve: Sing What You Sing? *Sidetable: Yes!, Sing, (Singing) Hip-Hop-Hippity-Hop! *Blue, Sprinkles, and Steve: (Singing) Hip-Hop-Hippity-Hop! *Steve: You Try It! *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Hip-Hop-Hippity-Hop! *Sidetable: (Singing) Hip-Hop-Hippity-Hop!, Tip-Top! *(Song Ends) *Sidetable: Oh Yeah! *Blue: That Was Cool, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Thanks!, Here's Your Notebook! *Steve: Thanks, Sidetable Drawer! *Pablo: So, Steve!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: Well... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What Instrument I Want to Play in The Band!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Okay!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Blue: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Dora: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Isa: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Blue: You See My First Clue? *Kiku: Yeah! *Steve: Where is It? *Hen: It's Right There! *Sprinkles: (Gasps), You Found Blue's First Clue! *Blue: And It's On This..., Lid! *Steve: You Know Where We Need to Write This Lid, Our Handy-Dandy... *Max: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Blue: So..., A Lid! *Steve: First, An Oval Like This, Then A Line That Goes Down and Around For The Bottom!, There, A Lid. *Blue: Hmm, So, What Instrument Could I Play in The Band, With The Clue, A Lid? *Wendy: Maybe Blue Wants to Play A Drum! *Sprinkles: Good Idea! *Steve: Let's Find Some More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. *Blue: Hey!, Guys!, Come Here! *Steve: That Sounds Like Blue! *Beast: Let's Go! *Blue: Everyone!, Look at This Drum! *Sprinkles: Yeah!, (Singing) We Can Play Rhythms on This Drum! *Blue: Wanna Help Me Practice? *Steve: Do You Wanna Play Rhythms With Blue? *Sprinkles: Super! *Linny: Oh!, Blue Can Play The Drum, and We Can Clap Our Hands! *Blue: Great!, So I'll Play A Rhythm, and Then You Clap It!, Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Here's My First Rhythm! *(Blue Plays The First Rhythm) *Steve: Um..., Blue!, I Think We Need to Hear That One More Time!, Could You Play That Again? *Blue: Why Certainly!, Here It Goes! *(Blue Plays The First Rhythm Again) *Steve: Will You Clap That Rhythm? *Sprinkles: Try It! *(Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Clap to The First Rhythm) *Steve: Oh!, It's Like This! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Clap to The First Rhythm) *Sportacus: We Did It! *Blue: You Got It!, Now Let's Try This One! *(Blue Plays The Second Rhythm) *Jack: Blue!, Can You Play That One More Time? *Blue: Sure!, Here It Goes! *(Blue Plays The Second Rhythm Again) *Sprinkles: Can You Clap That Rhythm? *Steve: Go Ahead! *(Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Clap to The Second Rhythm) *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Clap to The Second Rhythm) *Blue: Now Let's Put The 2 Rhythms Together! *(Blue Plays The 2 Rhythms Together) *Mary: One More Time, Blue? *(Blue Plays The 2 Rhythms Together Again) *Steve: Let's Hear You Try It! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts